hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Spain
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo '''is a talent agent with Meraviglie Productions since late 2005, representing many big names from the agency. Early Life Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was born on February 12, 1985 in Madrid, Spain . In 1997, he arrived in the United States at age twelve with his older sister, Laura, the both of them going to stay with relatives. Neither of them spoke English at the time. Settling in California with relatives, his parents eventually joined them in the states and took back custody. When Antonio was in high school, he met Francis Bonnefoy , who would later be the first of his clients. Career Carriedo's entry into the talent agency business was in 2005, when Meraviglie Productions hired him as a talent agent.[5] His first big score was actor and high school friend Francis Bonnefoy, the reigning star of nearly every soap opera. Carriedo also represents other Meraviglie luminaries, such as Camille Peralta i Marquès and Lovino Vargas. Personal Life Antonio lives in Hollywood, California with his pet cat and pet turtle. He's rumoured to be in a relationship with client Lovino Vargas, though Lovino has often denied these rumours in the past. He is yet to confirm these rumours. Original Application '''Country: Spain *''xx-513, GMT -6'' *'Personality:' Antonio is a generally happy person with a smile for any one and everyone. He does his best to be passionate about what he does (no matter what it is at the time), because the end results are likely to be better if you're passionate and enjoy what you're doing. It's not often that he's in a foul mood, and is the kind of guy who's thrilled with even the little things in life. He's everyone's friend and is ready to please, and has a (slightly disturbing) soft spot for children. Toni cherishes his friends, tries to spoil everyone (despite being relatively "poor" by everyone else's standards), and is very affectionate when it comes to those he cares for. He's lazy and would prefer to relax, but at the same time is very hard-working and knows how to get things done. A lax Catholic, he believes in what his faith teaches him, yet at the same time "forgets" to practice or acknowledge them. Antonio is "naturally oblivious" to his surroundings and how people react to him; he's perfectly capable of acknowledging the situation and responding appropriately, he just refuses to do so. Despite his fairly pleasant nature, Toni has an obsession with trying to obtain more and more of anything; a vice he's had since his youth. He has a violent temper when pushed to his limits, and is known to fall hard when his hard work turns out to be for naught. *'Job:' Agent *'Talents:' Toni's particularly skilled at gardening and cooking, though his only real passion lies in tomatoes and churros. He's got a knack for guitar playing, though not so much singing; he's not so horribly off key that he sounds terrible, but his voice isn't exactly...trained. He's good at making friends, particularly with children. He's tolerant, and generally good at finagling one of his clients into a good spot.